Saya's Rule
by ForeverDancerGirl
Summary: Saya just woke up, and things are much much different. Kai's not exactly old, Hagi is no where to be seen and apparently her past didn't go like she thought it did. She's the Chiropteran princess and her people are waiting. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

This one has been nagging at me forever! For a while I thought I'd just leave the thought alone, but here I am! Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+, if I did Amshell would have died a loooong time ago!

Saya's Rule

She clawed at the cocoon. She wanted out. She wanted out _now._ She was tired of waiting. She was tired of her prison, and most of all she was tired of her never ending continuum of nightmares. When she screamed she knew no one could hear her. She didn't know who would be _around_ to hear her. Actually, she didn't know anything. She couldn't even remember her own name, or how to form a word.

She hit once more with all the force she had, and it shattered. She fell to the floor. It was so cold. She realized she was naked. She found herself blushing, though she didn't know why. She heard a gasp and then she looked up. There was light pooling in from a doorway, but it was only moonlight. Even though her eyes were strong enough to see a young man with orange-ish hair was standing right in front of her. She felt happy, but once again she didn't know why. "Saya?" the orange haired boy asked. "W-Wh-Who m-me?" she found herself stuttering. She didn't know where the words came from, or how she knew how to form them. "Yeah. You're Saya!" he said. "I-I'm S-Saya?"she asked. The boy nodded. A few awkward seconds later, a blue eyed girl walked in behind him. Saya felt a shiver run down her spine. The boy jumped when she touched him on the shoulder. "Sorry," she whispered. " You keep sneaking up on me.." the boy muttered. "Sora, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Saki, Julia said it wasn't a good idea to leave her alone..." he said to her. "Sorry," Sora said again, "but I knew you'd forget this." She pulled a vial of blood from a small messenger bag. "She won't _really_ wake up without this. Its Hagi's blood." she said. When Sora said that name, Saya felt herself go cold. She could feel the memories pulling at her. " Saya here." the boy said. He was holding the vial close to her mouth and she was confused. "Saya, drink it," the boy said. He held it closer to her, where the smell was absolutely intoxicating. She could feel herself being pulled to it. Before she knew what she was doing, she snapped. She yanked the vial from the boy's hand and gulped it down like she hadn't had anything to drink in thirty years. Somewhere, in the back of her subconscious she knew that was exactly the truth.

She fell to the floor as the memories started flashing back. Saya and Joel when Saya was a little girl. Saya and Ha- _him_. She found herself unable to say his name. She didn't know why, not yet anyway. She saw him grow and mature. She heard him play the cello. Then she saw him fall from a cliff. She saw her home, one of the only places she's ever known. She sees the girl in front of her. At first she thinks it's her and then she sees the eyes. This girl is her sister, Diva. Saya gets many memories then, of Diva. She remembers Kai and Vietnam. The latter is met with a shutter and a screech much like the one she let loose when she saw _him_ fall. Then she sees the thing that was repeated over and over in her dream- no, nightmare. She saw her final battle and _his_ final wound. She yells louder then she ever has before and now she is not afraid to say his name. "HAGI!" Then she slumps to the floor. Unconscious.

Saya's Point of View

I feel the light on my eyelids. I can hear them talking about me, and fretting over nothing. I know I should open my eyes. But I don't. I don't want to face it. I don't want to face Kai. I don't want to face Saki and Sora. I don't want to face the Red Shield, or the sun, or (come to think of it) the world. Not without him. Not without Hagi. It hurts like hell to say his name, but I know saying it will help me cope. Why couldn't he have just let me die? Why couldn't it be me under that rubble in New York?

I finally open my eyes to see Kai hovering over me. Actually, it was so not what I was suspecting! It was young Kai! He looked the same almost, except he looked maybe three or four years more mature. " Kai, why are you still young?" I asked, groggily. "Um... Well, Saya..." he stuttered. Uh oh. I hate it when Kai does the whole um-well-Saya thing. I know something bad is about to happen. Or I'm about to at least find out something bad happened. That's when I smelt it. The distinct scent of chevalier. I gasped when I realized it was emanating from Kai. He saw me sniff the air and he finally said, " So..." When he didn't want to finish that sentence I said something that maybe would get the conversation going. It was only one word, but it meant so much. "Chevalier."

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, I hope you like it so far! I'm going to try to update once or twice a week. Sorry you have to wait so long! My laptop broke a while back, so I'm having to use my parent's computer and it sucks! Anyway, review please! I'd really love you if you did!**

**(Hey, peeps, this is an updated message from me: This was written a very long time ago, in the summer, and I decided not to change much. Anyway, just thought you should know. I'm going to finally post this instead of letting it set. Anyway, review please, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. P.S. Yes this is the second version. There was another version posted a long time ago but it was absolutely horrid. It was when I first started Fan Fiction and, yeah, it sucked.)**


	2. The Truth on All Sides

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hagi, do I own you?**

**Hagi: No, Saya does.**

**Me: Do I own Saya?**

**Hagi: NO ONE owns Saya!**

**Me: Okay okay jeez!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this awesome anime!**

Saya's Rule

Chapter 2: The Truth on all Sides

"Saya?" Kai asked when I had been staring right through him for a while. I couldn't think of what to say so I said another one word answer. "Explain." Kai sat and thought for a while, and every time he started he stopped before he finished his sentence.

We'd been at Julia's clinic for a few hours at least. Technically she shares it with Dyana, but Dyana honestly would rather be doing David's job. Julia and David had two kids, Dyana the oldest and a couple years later they had another one, George.

When Kai starts and stops again the red eyed twin walks in. She's the one we named Saki. "Hey, Kai I can tell Auntie if you want me too," she offered. He nodded deep in thought. " Hi, I'm Saki. I'm glad you're awake Auntie! We barely remember you, but Sora and I have really missed you. Anyway, I guess I should explain Kai's... chevalier- ness," she started. I nodded and she went on. "It's kind of depressing, actually. Sora and I were..."she paused in thought,"six years old. There were only, maybe, fifty chiropterans left. It just so happens one comes to Omoro. He crashed through the ceiling one morning and Sora and I were half asleep. Kai ushered us into the back room. He had his gun. He told us to wait there." I looked up at my niece from where I was sitting on the bed. Her eyes looked really far away. "So, we did. After maybe ten gunshots and angry yells from Kai I heard the chiropteran cut into something. You know that sound they make when they cut flesh. I told Sora to stay there. I was walking out and I realized the chiropteran was gone. I was almost to the turn where the restaurant part of the house comes into view, but Sora ran ahead of me. I heard her scream," Saki was shaking, and I guess its the motherly things inside of me but I made her sit down on the bed next to me and I hugged her tight. "You don't have to tell me, Saki. If it's too hard for you," I said. "No, I want to tell you," she answered stubbornly. She reminded me of myself. Going on, even if it hurts. "Okay," was my simple answer. "When I heard Sora scream I ran as fast as I could. When I got to them there was more of Kai's blood on the floor than there was in his body. I freaked but then I realized the best thing to do was call Julia. So I did. When I told her what happened, she freaked, too. She came right over with David. When she saw him on the ground she ran right to him. She said that there was nothing she could do, it was so bad. Sora started screaming, and it took me and David just to hold her back. That's when I thought of my own blood. Irealized what I could do. But the question I asked myself was, 'Does he deserve the pain?'

Sora was screaming and crying and I was completely numb. Kai was all we had. All we'd ever known except for the Red Shield. I made the decision. I gave him my blood," she concluded. I hugged her tight for a while then I realized an awkward silence had descended upon us. I had to say something. "Sora, you can stop standing outside the door. Come in, please," I said. Saki looked at me, shocked that I knew Sora was there. After Sora came in with a sheepish look on her face I continued with what I was going to say. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. When the chiropteran attacked. And everything else. I'll do my best to.. be there for you guys. I don't really know if you guys hate me or not..." I said. Sora gasped and said, " Auntie Saya, why would we hate you?" I answered, "Because I killed your mother." I waited for yelling, or the slice of a sword through my heart. It never came. I then realized we were alone in the room. Kai must have evacuated at the beginning of the awkward silence. He always hated those. "We know Auntie Saya, and we're grateful for that," Saki said. They were _what?_ "Grateful? Why?" I asked. "Because, we know that if she would have raised us, we wouldn't care about killing, We wouldn't care about Kai. Kai would be dead, and so would everyone we now hold close." Saki said. Sora picked up there, "Yeah, and we wouldn't miss them then, but now, being who we are now, we would rather be this! Diva wouldn't have let this happen." So they didn't despise me. That was good. We shared a cheesy group hug then they helped me stand up. After I was upright and balanced I yanked the needle out of my skin. The transfusion had been over a long time ago. "Hey, Auntie, there's people waiting for you in the waiting room. Want to go see them?" Saki asked. I nodded, nervously. We walked out of there.

In the waiting room an aged David sat next to an aged Julia. I had already come in contact with Julia, but I hadn't seen her. She's still skinny as a rail, the only difference was a few more wrinkles and her blond hair had turned mainly white or light light cream, like a baby's. David's was all white, and he had quite a few wrinkles. Sitting next to them was Louis. He had lost some weight over this time. I'm guessing he may have had some health problems. He still wasn't very skinny, just 30 pounds lighter. He was eating fried chicken. Go figure. Lulu was sitting next to him, but she was barely recognizable without her black robe. She was wearing white skinny jeans and a loose shirt with green leaves all over it. The most recognizable thing about her was her purple hair. Next to them was Joel. Good news though, no wheel chair! I wonder how that happened. I need to ask him later, and I made a mental note.

Julia was the first to say anything. She got up and hugged me and said, "Welcome back, Saya." Lulu was next. She picked me up in a hug. "Saya I missed you!" she practically yelled. "I... missed... you too... Lulu," I wheezed. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I... Can't... Breathe!" I said. "Oops. Sorry," she said and put me down. David shook my hand and said, "Welcome back, Saya." The next one to greet me was Dyana. I hadn't even realized she was here. She was skinny and had her mother's height and blond hair. "Hi Saya, I'm Dyana, Julia and David's daughter," she stated. "It's very nice to finally meet you," she said. I replied, " It's great to meet you, too. Last time I heard about you, you were still in your mother's stomach!" She blushed and stepped back to make room for the man who must be George. He was tall, too, but had his father's build. "Hello Saya. I'm George. Dyana's brother," he said. "Nice to meet you," I said. Louis was next. "It is great to see you again, Saya! We have all been going crazy without you!" he said. I laughed along with everyone else. Joel got up and walked over to me. He saw me gaping at the fact he was _walking_ and he said, "A new surgery came out about 16 years ago that fixes your spinal cord and all... so here I am! It's great to see you again, Saya. And Louis was right, things weren't the same with you gone!" I knew he had aged quite a bit and must now be closer to 50 but he sure didn't look it. I'm guessing he worked out a lot. "Hey Saya, are ya' hungry?" Kai asked. I was about to shake my head no, but my stomach gave me away. I just then realized how hungry I was. Kai grabbed my arm and told everyone to meet him at Omoro. He dragged me to his car, with the girls in tow.

A few Hours Later...

Dinner was delicious and after that Saki and Sora showed me to my old room. I only stayed in there for a few minutes at first. I was thinking about _him._ I couldn't think about anything else. Everything I looked to reminded me of him. The pink of the sheets on my bed reminded me of the roses he used to pick for me. The blue of the vase reminded me of his eyes and the ribbon he used to pull his silky ebony hair up in. I couldn't take it anymore! I threw myself on the bed and let the tears fall.

After a little while I regained my composure and I took a shower and found some of my old sleep clothes. "I knew you were going to wake up soon, so I washed most of your stuff. A lot of it is 'out dated' according to the girls, so they want to take you shopping tomorrow. Think you'll be up to it?" Kai asked. I nodded. He smiled and said goodnight he was about to leave when he remembered something. "Hey there's something I need to give you," he said. I was about to ask what when he flashed out, using chevalier speed, and then flashed back in with something behind his back. "Kai, what's behind your back?" I asked cautiously. I could smell a faint scent on it. I knew that scent somewhere, but I couldn't place it. He slowly pulled it from behind his back. Before I saw it I gasped. I remembered that smell. It was my favorite kind of rose. Pink. And it had his ribbon tied to it. It was a gift from him. Hagi was alive.

**Okay, so once again this is something I wrote a long time ago. Don't worry, the actual literal hot off my mind chapters are getting close. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are love!**


	3. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN BLOOD +!**

**Saya's Rule**

**Chapter 3: Reuniting**

I walked out into the sun and stared at the ribbon tied onto my wrist. Time is moving so fast around me, but it feels like I'm standing still. Then again, I've always kind of felt like that, but I had _him_ to make it through with. I know he's alive. I just know it. I can feel it in my blood. He's alive. And he waited thirty years for me, time and time again, so now it's my turn to wait for him, and that's just what I will do. It's been two weeks since I found the ribbon, and I can't believe how much is happening.

Kai is really strong, he almost beat me in an arm wrestling match. No, seriously! We were tied until I got mad and pushed down his hand really hard. The girl's and I have bonded really well, too. They've taken me shopping a million times and it was actually fun!

Kai bought a house with a few acres of land and I have plenty of room to roam. I like roaming, probably because that's all I did for a long, long time. I keep walking in circles thinking of Hagi. I wonder when he will come back. My mind is all over the place without him here. It's like I have a major case of ADD and it's not going away. I sigh and turn around and start walking back towards the house. I was in the middle of more of my crazy thoughts when I get that feeling. It's like severe chest pains, a bad stomach ache, and a hammer in your head. There was a powerful chiropteran close, and this is my body's way of telling me. I take off towards the house at full speed this time, then I realize something. How will I fight it? I have no sword. I guess I'll just have to improvise.

I get up to the house and see the chiropteran half way between the road and the house. The front yard was pretty big so there was enough space between the house and me to get in there and fight, but what am I going to fight with? I look around and spot a broken practice blade in a ditch, probably where Sora and Saki were playing around. It's not as sturdy, or strong, as my blades, but it will have to do. I run for it and cut my hand on the top. Kai and the girls come running out as soon as I cut my hand. I wonder what took them so long? I run at the chiropteran and jump. This blade isn't strong enough to make a first cut so when I jump I reach to aim for his eye. If nothing else it ought to be enough to give me some time to find another weapon. I jump up to stab his eye, but he grabs me before I even get two feet off the ground. Then something unexpected happens: "Sefoooraa!" he cries out. It was a very creepy voice. Gravelly, and zombie like. I didn't even know chiropterans could talk. Then I tried to figure out exactly what it was that he was saying. It sounded familiar.

Before I had enough time to get back my composure, the chiropteran dropped me and ran like I was a living grenade. I realize then that my cut hadn't fully closed up yet. My body must not be fully awake yet, I realized. I haven't given myself enough time to build my strength back up, and now I'm paying for it. The cut was much deeper than I thought. I feel myself starting to black out and the last thing I hear was "Saya!" from a familiar voice, far away. I never hit the ground. I know who you're thinking it is, but alas, no. It wasn't Hagi. It was someone else. Nathan Mahler was back.

I wake up to the chemical smell of a hospital. I look around me and realize I've been brought to Julia's clinic. I could hear the voices of Kai and Nathan out in the hall talking. I looked to my right and I saw Sora and Saki asleep on the other one's shoulders sitting on the couch. They looked like they were out cold. I sat up and tried to rip the needle out. "Oh no you don't, Auntie Saya. Julia said leave it in 'til the bag was completely empty," Sora said, coming over to stop me. I guess they weren't quite as deep into sleep as I thought they were.

After Saki and Sora finally decided the transfusion was over (by the way, that was after all the blood had been gone for a good five minutes), they pulled out a really cute outfit* for me. (**Author's ****Note: I'm addicted to Polyvore, so almost all the outfits in my stories have links in my profile, or if I could ever make it work they'd be in my story.)** I got dressed and opened the door to a very surprised Kai and Nathan.

"Look who lived?" Kai said, eying Nathan suspiciously. "Well, sor-ry if her blood didn't kill me. It's not my fault," said the Chevalier in his signature tone. "What are you doing here, Nathan?" I asked, in my serious and cold voice. "Well, I'm hurt Saya! I thought you'd be happy to see me..." he started, he gave me this weird look, like he was just realizing something. "You still don't remember, do you?" he questioned. "I remember everything, Nathan, but I still don't see how any of it pertains to you," I say coldly. "No, I don't think you do remember everything, Saya Lunaria," he said, in a lower voice. Not a chiropteran voice, just.. more... manly. "What? What, did you call me?" I say, my head is pounding, my stomach is aching. "Lunaria. Saya Lunaria. You're about to remember, I can tell," he said, still in the deeper voice.

I started to see things. Remember things. It was all a lie. All of it. Well, not all. I wasn't raised by Joel. I had a mother. I, Saya Otonashi, had a mother. A father, too. A bedroom, a garden, a stage. I had it all. I was Princess Saya Lunaria Otonashi. I remember. Nathan, or as he was known then, Nathaniel, was my mother's chevalier. She had three. One was Nathan and one was my father and one was named Valentine.

"Nathaniel," I say. By the sound of my voice I can tell that my eyes are red. I open them and see that somehow I ended up on the floor. He stuck out his hand for me, and I took it gratefully. He knelt and kissed my hand, like they did back in the 1800s, "Welcome back, Princess."

"Why did you come back now, Nathan?" I ask. We moved to another part of the clinic. Here there were chairs and couches. The girls were in about as much shock as I was. Kai was between angry and confused, and Louis, David, Julia, and Joel were all in shock, too. They couldn't believe that their dear "Joel's Diary" was a lie. "Well, Saya, this is a long story..."

It's been three weeks since Nathan told me the truth. He stays here with us, but he comes and goes frequently. Sometimes he's there one night and the next day he's somewhere else.

Hagi still hasn't come back, and I'm starting to lose hope. I'm losing track of time too. I don't want what Nathan said to be true, but if it is: I need Hagi. I need him anyway, but I know that there was no way possible that I'd make it.

"Auntie, please, come out," Sora said, knocking on my door. "Please, Saya!" Saki said. "No, I.. I'm busy, guys. Maybe later," I say. "In coming!" they both yell as they bust in. "Intervention time, Saya. Get out of this room, now," Saki said, hands on her hips, looking down at me where I was laying on my bed eating ice cream. Hey, I can't get fat so why not eat as much as possible. "And what if I don't?" I ask cockily. "Then we'll be forced to put Plan Twin into motion!" Saki said. At my questioning stare Saki said, "That's the plan where I take the ice cream away and Sora takes away the depressing music and deletes it from your iPod then I grab your hands and she gets your feet and we get you as far away from this room as possible."

I decided to ignore them and they did just that. They took my iPod and my ice cream and literally picked me up and threw some clothes at me*. I shook it out and saw that it was a dress. It was a light pink-pearl color, it was strapless, with a fishnet skirt. The shoes were white high heels. I put on the clothes and immediately wondered why they gave me dressy clothes.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked. I walked into the hall where they were waiting and they grabbed me. "You'll see," said Sora at the same time Saki said, "You're gonna flip out!" Sora gave Saki a playful slap on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear. "No seriously guys, where are we going?" I say coming to a complete stop. "Auntie, please, just trust us. You'll thank us later," Saki said. I sighed and let them pull me some more. They said they needed to get something so I had to wait down here.

I looked around and realized I was in front of the door that led to the basement. I'd never been in the basement before so I decided to do some snooping. I was about to turn around and go back to where the twins left me when I saw something familiar out of the corner of my eye. That's when I remembered: Hagi didn't take his cello case to the met. He always took it everywhere, but that night he left it. I felt warm tears roll down my face as I thought about him. I walked to it and pulled it down so I could open it. Inside there was his cello, of course, his jacket (he wore a more fancy one to the met), and the compartment where my sword used to be. I opened it and a piece of paper fell out.

_Dearest Saya, _

_I don't know for sure why I'm writing this. Maybe it's because I'm going to tell you. Maybe it's because I'm not, but you need to have this. If you're reading this it probably means you're alive, and I'm not. Saya, do not be sad. Live on. Kai has been bothering me for the longest to tell you, and I honestly think I never will. I don't really want to tell you this now, for it's too late and it will only sadden you. I'm in love with you, Saya. But I know that it could never be. I could never make you smile. I hope you find everything you've longed for Saya. You deserve it. Kai used to really get on my last nerve, but I've learned that he get s on almost everyone's last nerve but he did say one thing that I found true. Nankurunaisa._

_Goodbye Saya,_

_Hagi_

_P.S. Nankurunaisa, again for good measure._

I laughed at the end. 'Again for good measure' was an old joke we had. The first time I killed a chiropteran I was so scared that I kept stabbing it. Hagi stopped me and he asked why, I said "It was all part of my plan. I stabbed him again for good measure!" It was always one of our jokes. I never realized how big a part Kai had in Hagi's telling me his true feelings for me. If only... If only I told him that I felt the same way. My chance is gone now.

"Auntie!" "Auntie Saya!" The girls called me. I emerged from the basement with unshed tears so obviously in my eyes. "Oh, you found the case, didn't you?" Kai said, coming from behind the girls. I nodded. "Don't worry, Auntie. We're not going far," Sora said. "You might want to put on a jacket, Saya, its really cold out there," Kai warned. Instead of running up to my room, I ran back down to the basement. I went straight to the cello case. I pulled out his jacket. I pulled up to my face. It still smelt like him. Part of me didn't want to wear it for fear that I would rub the smell of him off. Another part of me, the winning part may I add, said that it was worth it. I had his whole cello case that smelt like him. I pulled on the jacket and took another deep breath. Vanilla, rosin, and roses. That's just what he smelled like.

I ran back up stairs and told them I was ready to go. The girls and I said bye to Kai and then I saw Kai's smile. "You're in on it, aren't you?" I asked him. "Yep, now go!" he said playfully pushing us out the door. We walked all the way to the back of the field. "We found this really cool lake back here. That's where were going," Saki said smiling. "I'm not so sure, I think someone's in a hurry," Sora said, looking at her sister. She tilted her head to the side, confused, the she looked around. She giggled a little bit. "Come one guys, what the hell is going on?" I demanded. "Wait, literally, two more minutes and you'll see. By the way, do you know what the date is?" Sora said. "Um, not really. Why?" I replied. "It's August fourth, Auntie."

Before I could say anything, I sensed another presence. Instead of my instincts going into danger mode like they normally would have, they completely relaxed. Only one presence has ever affected me that way. But he's dead. Hagi – or something that looked just like him- walked out from behind the trees. Saki and Sora smiled at each other and ran ahead of us to the lake. "Saya," he said. "No." I replied. He looked confused. "It – it can't be you. I- I lost you. Thirty years ago. You're d- _dead_. It's just my mind playing a cruel trick on me," I said, sound hysterical. "Saya, it's me. I'm right here. I'm alive," he said coming towards me. "No, it's my subconscious torturing me for not- not telling you-" I choked up. " Saya, how can I prove to you that I'm here?" he asked, taking the last step between us. Now he was right in front of me, his hand was lifting my chin to look at him. "I don't think you can. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve this chance," I replied. "Yes you do. I'm here and I'm not leaving you," he said, his blue eyes were sparkling. "Is it really you?" I asked again. "Yes, Saya. Hmm... How about this. Something only I know about you," he replied. I could have swore I saw a grin. It was the most beautiful thing I have seen in the last thirty-two years. He leaned in closer to whisper in my ear, "You have a birthmark. It looks like a curly 'c' with a crown on it. It's on your upper left thigh on the side facing in." My cheeks burned red. "Hagi..." I sighed. Then it hit me. Hagi was alive. He was ALIVE! I jumped on him, some people would call it a tackle. He lost his balance, surprisingly, and we fell to the ground with me laying on top of him. He laughed. He actually laughed.

"You lied," I accused. "About what?" he asked. "I found your letter. You said you could never make me smile. Well here I am, smiling," I pointed at my face. He smiled back. "I missed you Hagi. I'm really glad you're back. And I'm so happy you're smiling. I missed that, you know..." He looked at me with one of his famous poker faces. He still looked happy, but I just couldn't tell what he was thinking. "I've been watching, Saya. I know that there's something going on. You can tell me, you know." I looked up at him. "I will. Soon. Right now there's something else I want to tell you." He looked at me intently. "I hated myself for missing the chance. I wanted to tell you, but we had to get out of there," I started, I could feel myself staring into space remembering. "We were running to get out. I planned to wait for the perfect moment. I wanted to wait until we got out of the met. But we didn't make it out together." I felt tears welling up and that horrible memory. His bandaged hand came up to wipe the tears away. "Saya..." he started. I cut him off. "I wanted to say this Hagi. I- I love you, too." The last part came out a whisper. "I've loved you for so long. When I first met you, I despised you. I wanted all the attention and I wanted everything to be perfect, for Saya. Then we became closer. You were like- like a little brother. The years went by and you grew and I realized I had a crush on you. Eventually, somewhere, that became me being _in_ love with you." I looked up at him. He looked astonished. "Saya, you've loved me for that long?" I smiled. "Yeah, yeah I have."

We didn't have time to say another thing before the infamous Mao came walking by. Hagi and I were both kind of confused as to why she was there. Kai and the others were right behind her. "Have you been listening?" Kai said scolding. "Okay you dummies. You seriously didn't realized that you were both in love?" she said. We shook our heads. "You may have super human eyesight, but you're absolutely blind.

Hagi and I went with them. We stayed at the lake for almost the whole day. Hagi and I didn't leave each other's sides the whole time. Heck, we barely ever let go of the other's hand. Right when I think things are finally going to be great, I remember what Nathan told me. I would have to tell Hagi and the others eventually. Just not now.

**A/N: that was the longest chapter I have EVER wrote. Please review.**

*** means there's a picture that goes with that out fit on my profile.**

**(3-21-11) Hey everyone I just uploaded a trailer for this story onto Youtube. I need lots of views so if you could watch it, that would be totally awesome. I'd also love some feedback in the comment section. My username is ForeverDancerGirl or you can just go to my FF profile and there's a link there. Thanks! :D**


End file.
